Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF5
Rozdział 5. Adrien obejrzał się za siebie. Séraphine uśmiechała się sztucznie, pokazując swoje idealnie równe, białe zęby. Oczy miała otwarte szeroko, jakby siłą umysłu, próbowała zrobić coś Roxy. Młoda lisiczka popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona (u know, O.o). - Wszystko w porządku? - Jak najbardziej. Miło Cię widzieć. - wycedziła przez zęby rudowłosa, a Adrien zobaczył, jak Nathanaël łapie ją delikatnie za rękę. Rudowłosy powiedział jej coś szeptem, a ona lekko rozluźniła policzki. Potem popatrzyła się wyczekująco na resztę, czekając na to, aż ktoś przejmie inicjatywę. Zrobiła to Marinette. - Jak podróż? - zapytała, uśmiechając się o wiele bardziej szczerze, niż jej przyjaciółka. - Super. Szczególnie kiedy ma się cały samolot dla siebie. No i przy okazji nie wie się, po co tak właściwie się leci. - popatrzyła na wszystkich wyczekująco. - Wyjaśnimy Ci... - Adrien nie dokończył, bo przyszedł pan McBreath, który jakiś czas temu odszedł na bok porozmawiać przez telefon. Przedstawił się przybyłej i oficjalnie powitał ją w Kanadzie. Następnie zwrócił się do całej reszty. - Dzwonił do mnie znajomy. Potrzebuje mojej pomocy w zakładzie. Muszę tam być jak najszybciej, a trochę mi na miejscu zejdzie. Tu się pojawia problem. Co mam z wami zrobić dzieciaki? - staruszek oparł ręce na bokach. Zaległa cisza. Adrien popatrzył się na Séraphine, która zazwyczaj w sytuacjach takich jak ta jako pierwsza wyskakiwała z jakimś pomysłem. Przynajmniej w miejscach, które znała. Rudowłosa miała skrzyżowane ręce na piersi i przygryzała policzki od środka, co świadczyło o tym, że intensywnie myśli. Nagle strzeliła palcami i wskazała na blondyna. On zdezorientowany cofnął się automatycznie. - Adrien, chciałeś zwiedzić miasto, prawda? - dziewczyna zrobiła zdeterminowaną minę. - Tak, znaczy, jeżeli to nie byłby problem. - odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem. - Nie, nie byłby! To jest idealny moment na to, aby spełnić Twoje marzenie! Marinette... - przeniosła palec na brunetkę. - Ty chciałaś zrobić jakieś zakupy odzieżowe! - Naprawdę? - Tak, to także jest perfekcyjna chwila! Dziadku, już wiem co będziemy robić! ▲▼▲▼ Adrien zaparkował na parkingu przed olbrzymim centrum handlowym. Budynek robił wrażenie, szczególnie swoją wielkością. Wyglądał bardzo nowocześnie i zapewne należał do jednych z najbardziej prestiżowych budynków miasta. Chłopak zsiadł ze skutera i wyciągnął dłoń do swojej dziewczyny, pomagając jej zejść z pojazdu. Marinette wyglądała na tak samo urzeczoną budowlą. Przyglądała się detalom, takim jak drzwi, ilość okien, ludzie wchodzący i wychodzący, oświetlenie i inne takie. Wyglądało na to, że poszukuje inspiracji. - Która godzina? - zapytał się nagle pan Stanley. Adrien popatrzył na innych, gdyż sam zegarka nie posiadał. Niestety nie mógł również określić pory dnia. Niebo było zasłonięte ciemnymi chmurami, które nie przepuszczały światła słonecznego. W sumie mogła być zarówno piętnasta, jak i dwudziesta. Zresztą ledwo mógł spojrzeć w górę, gdyż płatki śniegu wpadały mu do oczu. Ujrzał, że Pann zerka na swój jakże uroczy zegarek przypominający pandę. Jego tarcza była w kształcie wcześniej wspomnianego zwierzęcia. Gumowy pasek miał barwy czerni i bieli, zresztą tak samo jak całe urządzenie. Jednak to co podobało się Adrienowi najbardziej, to uszy pandy, które po naciśnięciu guziczka z boku zegarka, zaczynały świecić, będąc tym samym mini latarką. Chinka mówiła mu, że już kilka razy używała go do czytania w nocy. - Dwanaście po czwartej. - powiedziała, strzepując z urządzenia płatki śniegu. - Stawiam, że zejdzie mi jakieś trzy godziny plus dojście, bo idę piechotą. Gdzie mam później po was przyjść? - spytał staruszek. - Na Stare Miasto. Może przy tej restauracji, w której mają te dobre naleśniki? - zaproponowała jego wnuczka. - W takim razie widzimy się o dwudziestej pod naleśnikarnią. Bawcie się dobrze! - pożegnał się z nimi starzec i ruszył chodnikiem w stronę centrum miasta. Nastolatkowie skierowali się w stronę wejścia do galerii. Kiedy weszli do środka wszyscy, jak zwykle z wyjątkiem Séraphine, wydali z siebie ciche "wow". Wnętrze wyglądało o wiele bardziej niesamowicie niż część zewnętrzna, nawet tak ładna. Sufit był wysoki, zresztą tak jak w każdym centrum handlowym. Wszystko było bardzo dobrze oświetlone, utrzymane w odcieniach beżu. Ale to co najbardziej spodobało się Adrienowi to rośliny zaczepione o poręcze balkonów. Nie wiedział czy były żywe, jednak ich jaskrawe kolory sprawiały, że wyglądały na naturalne. - Laurier Shopping Centre. Największe centrum handlowe w całej okolicy. - powiedziała Séraphine, jakby dumna z tego, że w hrabstwie, w którym się wychowała jest coś takiego. - Ponad dwieście sklepów oraz około trzydzieści restauracji. Na szczęście co kilka metrów stoją tablice z mapami. - To dobrze. - powiedziała Pann. - Nie zgubię się w czasie poszukiwań ubrań z motywami pand. Rudowłosa zaśmiała się i zaczęła ściągać kurtkę. Adrien zrobił to samo, gdyż powoli zaczynało mu się robić gorąco. W ich ślady poszła reszta i już po chwili wszyscy trzymali już w rękach kurtki. Prawie wszyscy, jedynie Roxy położyła swoje okrycie wierzchne na walizce i teraz patrzyła się na Adriena uśmiechnięta. Zauważyła to Séraphine i zbadała ją wzrokiem. - Może pójdziemy do szatni? Zostawimy tam kurtki. No i Roxy będzie mogła wreszcie pozbyć się walizki. - powiedziała rudowłosa, chcąc skierować oczy lisiczki na siebie. - Nie trze... - nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć młodsza, gdyż Séraphine już skierowała się w stronę wcześniej wyznaczonego miejsca, a cała reszta ruszyła za nią. Po oddaniu wszystkich niepotrzebnych rzeczy szatniarce, przyjaciele spojrzeli na swoją przewodniczkę. Ta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zapytała, co każdy chciałby sobie kupić. Po otrzymaniu całej masy różnych zapotrzebowań, zastanowiła się chwilę i zaczęła dzielić ich na grupy. Oczywiście stanowczo oddzieliła Roxy od Adriena, czym dziewczyna była wyraźnie zawiedziona. Dopilnowała, aby jej ulubiona para (czyt. Adrienette) chodziła po sklepach razem. Sama postanowiła być partnerką Nathanaëla, co oczywiście wywołało uśmiech na twarzach obojga, a najmłodszą osobę z grupy dała pod opiekę Pann, co jak zwykle nie spotkało się z odmową. Następnie, objęta ramieniem swojego chłopaka, pozwoliła się wszystkim rozejść, mówiąc przy okazji, że spotykają się tu za dwie godziny. Adrien objął Marinette ramieniem i zapytał, gdzie ona chciałaby iść najpierw. Kiedy ta odrzekła, że chętnie obejrzałaby jakieś ubrania, pomachał Pann oraz Roxy na pożegnanie i ruszył korytarzem w głąb centrum. Szli tak, oglądając witryny oraz wystawy sklepowe, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się i dyskutując na temat danego ubrania. Jednak brunetce najbardziej spodobała się odzież ze sklepu, której Adrien nie był w stanie poprawnie przeczytać. Dziewczyna od razu zaproponowała wejście do środka, na co blondyn oczywiście się zgodził. Miejsce to było czymś w rodzaju pracowni z bazami ubrań. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się rolki różnych materiałów o rozmaitych odcieniach i wzorach. Podpisane były takimi karteczkami jak "Lazurytowy jedwab" czy "Morska satyna". Był tam również zbiór nici oraz igieł o różnej długości i grubości. Na lewo ustawione były manekiny, o wymiarach zarówno dziecięcych, jak i tych super wysokich, szkicowniki, magazyny modowe, guziki, spinki, piórka i cała masa innych drobnych dodatków. Jednak najbardziej urozmaicony był środek sklepu, gdzie w kilku rzędach stały stojaki lub wieszaki z ubraniami, a raczej ich podstawami, takimi jak białe sukienki o różnych krojach oraz koszulkami, spodniami, spódnicami i pozostałymi elementami garderoby, tak samo zróżnicowanymi, jak sukienki. Dziewczyna Adriena od razu pobiegła w głąb sklepu w poszukiwaniu czegoś dla siebie. Chłopak chodził tuż obok niej i pomagał w wyborze, bo co jak co, ale jako model i syn projektanta coś tam o modzie wiedział. Marinette co jakiś czas przykładała materiał do jego torsu, sprawdzając jak wygląda. Była tym wszystkim naprawdę zafascynowana, co Adrien widział w jej oczach. - Wyglądałbyś w tym dobrze. - stwierdziła, przymierzając do niego czarną bazę koszulki. - Znaczy Tobie we wszystkim dobrze, bo jesteś przystojny i... - Mam piękną dziewczynę, która sprawia, że wypadam przy niej słabiutko. - uśmiechnął się, a twarz dziewczyny oblał rumieniec. Złożył pocałunek na czubku jej głowy, a ona zachichotała. Następnie złapała go za rękę i uśmiechnięta kontynuowała zakupy. ▲▼▲▼ Wyszli z torbami wypełnionymi po brzegi materiałami w praktycznie każdym kolorze, zapasem guzików oraz kilkoma bazami. Dziewczyna wyglądała na szczęśliwą, co sprawiało, że blondyn również. Zostało im jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do zbiórki, więc trzymając się za ręce, poszli w stronę Starbucks'a znajdującego się niedaleko. Będąc na miejscu usiedli wygodnie, a chłopak zamówił napoje. Wziął dla swojej dziewczyny gorącą czekoladę, bo wiedział, że ona ją ubóstwia. To samo zamówił dla siebie i po otrzymaniu swojego zamówienia, spojrzał na Marinette biorącą pierwszego łyka. Poszedł w jej ślady i delikatnie złapał ją za rękę, leżącą na stole. - Udane zakupy? - zapytał czule. - Bardzo udane. Dzięki Tobie. Fajnie jest mieć kogoś kto podziela Twoje pasje. - Fajnie jest mieć kogoś kogo kochasz. - szepnął, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Uwielbiam momenty, kiedy jesteśmy razem. Niezależnie w jakiej formie, superbohaterów czy ludzkiej. Po prostu lubię być z Tobą. Nawet nie wiesz ile marzyłam o tym, aby takie sytuacje jak ta miały miejsce. - Ja marzyłem o tak cudownej dziewczynie. Idealnej pod każdym względem. Pięknej i uroczej. A teraz ona siedzi tuż przede mną. Nie wiem dlaczego kochałem Biedronkę, a nie byłem zakochany w Tobie. Jesteś tak wspaniała. Zarówno jako zwykła dziewczyna, jak i strażniczka Paryża. Kocham Cię. - chłopak ujął policzek swojej ukochanej. - A ja Ciebie. - szepnęła, a on zbliżył się do jej twarzy, aby po chwili zakończyć to pocałunkiem. Potem skończyli swoje napoje i znów trzymając się za ręce, ruszyli w stronę umówionego z przyjaciółmi miejsca. Kiedy już dotarli, ujrzeli resztę grupy. Każdy miał w rękach torby, a w nich przeróżne rzeczy. Jego uwagę przykuł wystający z torby Pann strój pandy. Wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych z zakupów. - Gotowi? - zapytała Séraphine trzymająca Nathanaëla za rękę. - Tak, odbieramy kurtki? - zapytał Adrien, a następnie wszyscy poszli do szatni. Po ubraniu się pozostało im tylko odpalenie skuterów i dojazd na Starówkę. ▲▼▲▼ Stare Miasto Quebec było tak samo piękne, jak cała ta Kanadyjska miejscowość, chociaż łudząco przypominała francuską. Adrien czuł się, jakby chodził po jednym z miast swojego kraju ojczystego. Takie europejskie klimaty w Ameryce Północnej. Wszystko było piękne i czarujące, szczególnie kiedy latarnie rozświetlały pełne ludzi ulice, a z nieba pruszył biały śnieg. W powietrzu unosił się zapach zimna wymieszany z aromatem jedzenia tutejszych knajpek i restauracji. Skoro mowa o restauracjach to właśnie wracali do naleśnikarni, obok której zaparkowali skutery (wybaczcie, nie wiem jak opisać Quebec, dlatego wracam do naleśników. przyp. autorki). Roxy zaproponowała, że w czasie oczekiwania na dziadka Séraphine mogli by coś w tamtej restauracji coś zamówić. Wszyscy się zgodzili, gdyż podczas tego całego zwiedzania nieźle zgłodnieli. Po dotarciu do celu weszli do środka, gdzie przywitał ich zapach ciasta naleśnikowego i karmelu. Wszystko wyglądało naprawdę przytulnie. Wnętrze urządzone było w stylu kawiarni z lat osiemdziesiątych. Podłoga przypominała szachownice. Ściany były blado żółtee, sofy przy stolikach czerwone, a reszta mebli miała przyjemne, ciepłe barwy. Grupka usiadła przy jednym ze stolików. Wszyscy zdjęli kurtki i zajrzeli do menu. Adrien zamówił sobie naleśniki z jabłkiem i sosem karmelowym, gdyż uwielbiał obie te rzeczy. Pozostałe osoby zastanawiały się nad tym co wybrać trochę dłużej, jednak po dziesięciu minutach jedzenie wjechało na ich stół. Wzięli się za konsumpcję. - Pyszne! - zachwyciła się Roxy. - Ma rację. - przytaknęła Marinette, a Séraphine przerwała rozmowę z Nathanaëlem, aby na nie spojrzeć. - Prawda? Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego są tak mało popularni. - powiedziała rudowłosa i wzięła do buzi kawałek naleśnika, który na widelcu podał jej chłopak. - To był fajny dzień. - skomentowała Pann. - Bo ja przyjechałam. - odpowiedziała Roxy, co spowodowało zakrztuszenie się Séraphine. - Tak, Séraphine jest tym szczególnie zachwycona. - zaśmiał się Nathanaël, a reszta zrobiła to samo. Czas zleciał im szybko na rozmowie i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przeszedł pan McBreath. Starzec oznajmił, że pora się zbierać, więc szybko dokończyli posiłek i po uregulowaniu zapłaty, wyszli z lokalu. Adrien wsiadł na skuter, a Marinette objęła go w pasie. Kiedy wszyscy założyli już kaski i gogle, odpalił pojazd i ruszył za grupą w kierunku domu.